1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a word processing system and more particularly to a word processing system having means for an operator to select column headings and/or row headings for display while working with tables in a recorded document.
2. Description of Prior Art
Present word processing systems allow an operator to edit a multicolumn table in a visual display area. The editing operation is controlled by operator entered keyboard instructions. When working with large multicolumn tables, it is not possible to display the column headings and the column entries at the same time. The operator is forced to work on the multicolumn table without reference to the column heading which can result in disorientation. Similarly, when the operator is working with tables with long rows, it is not possible to display the row headings and table entries at the same time. Lack of such visual references to the row headings can cause disorientation if the operator forgets which row is being worked on. In addition, such word processing systems provide no method to display both column headings and row headings at the same time the operator is working with a table.
A need has thus arisen for a word processing system to provide operator selectable column and/or row headings as references, and visually displaying such references to the operator while working with recorded documents containing tables. Further, a need has arisen for a word processing system which maintains the displayed column and row heading references in synchronism with the table entries moving vertically and horizontally across a viewport of the display area for the table editing operation.